


A small incident

by SheenaWilde



Series: Seneschal Varel/Elyon Andras drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mute Warden (Dragon Age), Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: Varel had a perfectly justifiable reason to be there with Elyon, even if it didn't seem like that at all.





	A small incident

In his defense, Varel didn’t come here for this. Originally he was sent to the Commander by Mistress Woolsey to discuss the matter of raising taxes, just slightly, to compensate for the expenses after the darkspawn attack last year. The economy should be stable enough for that, she claimed, and when Varel asked why it wasn’t her to discuss this with the Commander, she claimed to be too absorbed in other matters and gave him a knowing look that Varel didn’t question, for his own peace of mind.

So he had a perfectly innocent and professional purpose when he came to the Commander’s office. He really wasn’t the one to blame that he could barely utter the final word, Elyon was on him, dragging him in for a searing kiss as if his life depended on it. Not that he put up a fight. But honestly, who in their right minds would?

When Varel managed to pull away for a moment, so they could both catch a breath, he grinned at the Commander.

“Bad day?”

Elyon just nodded with a sour expression and pulled him into another kiss. Varel chuckled into it but complied, nevertheless, pushing Elyon up against the wall, wrapping one hand around his waist while his other hand started fiddling with the Commander’s robes, pulling up the skirt of it, so he could reach under it. Elyon sighed contended into the kiss and dragged the Seneschal closer by tangling his fingers into his hair. Varel broke off the kiss to move his lips on Elyon’s neck, pressing kisses and biting down softly on his soft skin. He heard the Commander groan just as his hand managed to get under the robes and ghosted over his smallclothes teasingly.

Varel was just about to grab them and pull them down when there was one loud knock on the door and it was opened wide. Nathaniel Howe was standing in the doorway, frozen to spot as he realized what was going on, and Anders who bumped into him when he stopped abruptly, peered over his shoulders and started giggling as he saw what the problem was.

Varel too froze for a moment, then, regaining his thoughts, quickly pulled his hands out of Elyon’s robes and stepped back from him, unsure of where to look or what to do. Nathaniel was similarly lost, opening and closing his mouth without being able to utter a word.

But unfazed as ever, Elyon just straightened his robes and turned to Nathaniel.

 _What seems to be the problem?_ he signed with a professional, calm expression. This seemed to shake the young Howe out of his stupor, too, as he cleared his throat and straightened his back.

“There is a fisherman who claims to have seen darkspawn down by the river. I came to ask for permission to bring Anders and Oghren to check if it’s true and take care of the matter” he said in a surprisingly collected tone, although it didn’t escape the Seneschal’s attention how he avoided eye-contact with the both of them. Unlike Anders who was still peering over his shoulder with a grin.

Maker help him.

 _You shall go then. If there are too many of them, don’t engage them but report back to me for reinforcement. I’d want to handle it personally then. You may leave now_ Elyon sighed calmly, uncaring of how visibly embarrassed both Nathaniel and Varel were.

“Yes, Commander” Nathaniel saluted, then turned around to leave, taking hold o Anders’s hand to drag him away, possible to forgo any smart comments on the healer’s part, and shut the door behind themselves.

 _Are you alright? You are a little red in the face_ Elyon signed as he turned to him, and he actually had a small, teasing smile playing on his lips.

“I’m glad any embarrassment amuses you” Varel shook his head, laughing.

 _I’ve been caught in worse positions with the wardens_ Elyon shrugged simply. _I got used to it._

“Hopefully, I won’t have to. I’m too old for that” Varel laughed as he stepped closer to Elyon once again, pressing a short kiss to his lips. “What about taking this to your bedroom? Unless you have some work you have to get back to?”

 _Nothing too urgent_ Elyon gave him a smile, coming from him basically a smirk, then took Varel’s hand and led him out of the office.


End file.
